We Never Knew
by Nightwitch87
Summary: Diese Geschichte habe ich vor einer Weile für eine Challenge geschrieben, sie hat nicht gewonnen. Charaktere: ClaireAlex, Charlotte, Peter. Eine ausführliche Inhaltsangabe befindet sich direkt vor der Geschichte.


**Autor(in):** Mira

**Betaleser(in):** cora  
**Titel:** We Never Knew  
**Hauptcharaktere:** Claire/Alex, Charlotte, Peter

**Seiten: **Genau zehn Seiten in Schriftgröße zwölf bei Word.  
**Inhalt:** In einer alternativen Zukunft haben Claire und Alex mit ganz anderen Problemen zu kämpfen, denn auch ohne den einen großen Schicksalsschlag ist das Leben nicht perfekt.  
**Altersfreigabe:** PG-13/FSK 12  
**Disclaimer:** Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation and Millenium Television. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

**We Never Knew**

_Er rannte den weißen, sterilen Korridor entlang, immer weiter und weiter. Der Weg schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Nick rief etwas hinter ihm her, aber es war ihm egal. Auch als er an einen Wagen mit Medikamenten stieß, entschuldigte er sich nicht bei der Schwester. Es spielte alles keine Rolle, nichts spielte mehr eine Rolle. Nichts, außer der beklemmenden Angst, die ihn zu erdrücken schien. _

_Tess und Jodi waren bereits da und während die eine auf einem der Plastikstühle Platz genommen hatte, lief die andere unruhig auf und ab. Auch er wäre früher hier gewesen, hätte der idiotische Fahrer des Wagens neben ihm nicht so ein Theater um einen Kratzer im Lack gemacht._

„_Tess!", rief er von weitem. „Was sagen die Ärzte?" Sie murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches; er war binnen Sekunden bei ihr. „Was!"_

„_Sie wird gerade operiert. Mehr weiß ich nicht." Ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich leise und ruhig, angesichts der Situation; sie wirkte geradezu leblos. _

„_Hast du mit keiner Schwester gesprochen?" Tess nickte nur, den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet. Alex war hin und her gerissen. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, sie zu schütteln und so endlich zum Reden zu bringen, gleichzeitig aber sah sie so mitgenommen aus, dass er sie am liebsten einfach in den Arm genommen hätte. Ihre bleichen Hände umklammerten noch immer Claires Jacke, mit der sie am Unfallort den Kopf ihrer Schwester gestützt hatte._

„_Hat sie, aber die konnte uns auch nicht mehr sagen!", mischte sich Jodi ein. Sie fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Der Arzt meinte nur, dass die Lunge irgendwie verletzt wurde, dass sie aber auch die…die Dingsda, die Oberschenkelarterie reparieren müssen."_

_Alex schluckte und wandte sich ihr zu. „Hat er…hat er was dazu gesagt, wie gefährlich das ganze ist?"_

_Jodi wich unbewusst einen Schritt vor ihm zurück. Sie war selbst den Tränen nahe. „Na ja, weißt du…also es ist wohl…ziemlich kritisch." _

„_Sie wird es schaffen.", sagte Tess auf einmal voller Überzeugung. „Claire wird es schaffen."_

„_Natürlich wird sie das." Nick setzte sich neben sie und legte behutsam eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. „Claire ist stark…"_

_Nick redete weiterhin leise auf Tess ein, während sich Alex gegen die Wand lehnte. Ihm war plötzlich schlecht vor Angst, er konnte gar nicht daran denken, was wäre, wenn…_

_Ein Leben ohne Claire war für ihn unvorstellbar, sie war irgendwie immer da gewesen, einfach immer. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich Gefühle, Satzfetzen, Bilder; die letzten Jahre, ihre Pläne für die Zukunft, all das wurde zu einem einzigen Sog, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab. Er fühlte sich, als stünde sein gesamtes Leben auf einem dünnen Brett, das jeden Moment zu zerbrechen drohte. All die Jahre – verschwendet, und jetzt, gerade jetzt war möglicherweise keine Zeit mehr. Vielleicht würde er es nicht einmal mehr aussprechen können…_

„_Ich werd mir schnell einen Kaffee holen, soll ich dir was mitbringen?" Alex schüttelte matt den Kopf. Nick war auf ihn zugekommen, nicht sicher, was er seinem Bruder sagen sollte. „Hey, ich bin mir-"_

„_Spar dir das, Mann, nur dieses eine Mal!" Er hatte nicht so aggressiv klingen wollen, aber so war es nun einmal. Wen kümmerte das jetzt schon? „Wie geht's Tess?"_

„_Sie steht völlig unter Schock und weigert sich, sich von einem Arzt untersuchen zu lassen – die Kopfwunde müsste wahrscheinlich genäht werden." Nick schüttelte besorgt den Kopf, immer noch fassungslos angesichts der Situation. „Sie hat so viel durchgemacht…"_

_Alex nickte geistesabwesend. „Und weißt du was von Charlotte?"_

„_Ihr scheint nichts zu fehlen. Meg passt auf sie auf. Was ist mit dir?"_

„_Was soll mit mir sein? Verdammt, Nick…" Er biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht loszuschreien. „Heute…alles sollte perfekt werden. Claire. Ich. Der Verlobungsring. Und dann, in diesem einen Moment…" Alex schlug mit der geballten Faust nach hinten gegen die Wand. Der dumpfe Klang des Aufschlags hallte durch den langen Krankenhauskorridor. Er konnte nichts mehr sagen, aber das war auch nicht nötig. _

_Nick drückte kurz den Arm seines Bruders und ging dann, ohne Worte, zum Kaffeeautomaten. Den Kaffee trank er nie. _

_Sie warteten etwa drei Stunden, aber Zeit schien sowieso eine ganz neue Bedeutung gewonnen zu haben. Aus Sekunden wurden Minuten und Minuten wurden zu Stunden. Am schlimmsten aber war die Ungewissheit, diese quälende, nicht definierbare Angst vor dem nächsten Augenblick, der alles verändern könnte. _

_Ein beklemmendes Schweigen lastete auf den Anwesenden, bis endlich ein erschöpft aussehender, älterer Arzt auf den Korridor hinaus trat. „Gehören sie alle zu Ms. McLeod?"_

„_Ja!" - „Wie geht es…"-„Was-" Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände, um etwaigen Fragen zuvor zu kommen. „Ihr Zustand ist, den Umständen entsprechend, zufrieden stellend. Die Blutung der Femoralis konnte gestillt werden, aber die Lunge hat uns eine Zeit lang Sorgen gemacht. Durch die gebrochene Rippe wurde die Pleura verletzt, wodurch die Lobi kollabierten. Wir mussten den Thorax öffnen, aber der Pneumothorax war glücklicherweise erst relativ spät eingetreten, weshalb es zu keiner Sauerstoffunterversorgung des Gehirns kam."_

„_Was soll das heißen?", unterbrach Alex ihn ungeduldig. Dieser Fachjargon ging ihm auf die Nerven._

_Der Mediziner schien sich eines besseren zu besinnen. „Das heißt, dass Ms. McLeod unglaubliches Glück hatte, bei einem Sturz aus solcher Höhe. Sie hat bis jetzt einiges durchgehalten, aber sie hat auch viel Blut verloren und für eine endgültige Prognose ist es noch zu früh. Wenn sie die nächsten zwei Tage gut übersteht, sehe ich gute Chancen auf eine vollständige Genesung."_

_Alex war wie versteinert. Die Neuigkeiten gaben ihm wieder Hoffnung, aber er war zu benommen, um sich freuen zu können. Es war alles noch zu frisch, zu unwirklich…zu zerbrechlich. _

_Tess sank auf einem Stuhl zusammen, die Leere wich allmählich aus ihrem Blick, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie begann zu schluchzen – vor Erleichterung oder Schmerz, wer wusste das schon? _

„**D**addy, Daddy!" Er erwachte mit einem Schrecken und blickte sofort in die funkelnden blauen Augen eines kleinen Jungen. Das machte ihm klar, dass das vermeintliche Erdbeben nur aus dem Hüpfen seines Sohnes resultierte, der auf sein Bett gekrochen war. „Daddy, steh auf!"

„Schon gut", stöhnte er, ohne sich zu bewegen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es zehn nach sechs war. Der Junge zerrte an seiner Schulter. „Weißt du, welcher Tag heute ist, Jacky?"

„Ähm…Montag!"

„Und was ist montags?"

„Schule?"

„Das, und Daddy's Ausschlaftag."

„Aber du musst aufstehen!"

Alex realisierte, dass er kaum Chancen haben würde, nach dieser Diskussion noch einmal tief zu schlafen und drehte sich daher um. „Was ist los?"

„Mummy ist ganz, ganz sauer und sie sagt böse Wörter, wie scheiße und-"

„Ich hab schon verstanden. Warum ist Mummy sauer?"

„Weil…irgendwas mit Futter. Und sie sagt, du sollst Charles zur Schule fahren."

Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln und hob seinen Sohn aus dem Bett. „Nenn deine Schwester nicht immer Charles, du weißt genau, wie sie das ärgert."

„Aber sie hat die letzten Cornflakes gegessen!"

Alex seufzte. „Ich fahr heute sowieso nach Gungellan, da kauf ich euch zwei Streithähnen neue." Er nahm ein T-Shirt vom Stuhl und schlüpfte in eine alte Jeans. Nachdem er sich im Bad schnell das Gesicht mehr oder weniger gründlich gewaschen hatte, zog er sich fertig an. Für die weitere Körperhygiene blieb keine Zeit.

„Komm her, Kumpel!" Er nahm Jack Huckepack und stieg mit ihm auf dem Rücken die Treppe hinunter.

„Morgen allerseits!"

„Morgen, Daddy!", rief Charlotte mit halb vollem Mund vom Frühstückstisch aus.

Claire kam mit dem Telefonhörer am Ohr in die Küche. Sie wirkte angespannt. Die zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen und die Falten auf der Stirn verrieten ihren Ärger. „…und womit soll ich meine Schafe in der Zwischenzeit füttern? Ihre Firma schuldet mir das, wofür ich bezahlt habe! Ja, dann rufen sie dort an, ich warte…gut!" Sie drückte eine Taste und legte den Hörer achtlos neben die alte Kaffeemaschine.

„Kannst du das glauben? Ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal innerhalb von zwei Monaten, und Neil Thomson ist letzte Woche genau das gleiche passiert."

„Guten Morgen, Claire.", erwiderte Alex nur mit einem übertrieben freundlichen Lächeln.

„Ts, morgen. Ach ja, Jack, hier, ich hab dir einen Marmeladentoast gemacht, er wird jetzt leider schon kalt sein." Der Junge setzte sich an den Tisch, nahm den Marmeladenlöffel aus dem Glas und strich damit auf seinem Brot herum. „Iss dein Frühstück, man spielt nicht mit Essen."

„Ich mag aber keine Marmelade."

„Seit wann denn das?"

„Schon immer. Ich will Cornflakes."

„Wir haben jetzt aber keine Cornflakes, Schatz, deswegen wird dir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als das hier zu essen." Sie fing an das erste Geschirr schon wieder abzuräumen. „Ich muss mich hier um das Futterdilemma kümmern. Kannst du Charlotte zur Schule fahren?"

Ihr Mann nickte nur müde und nahm sich auch ein Stück Brot, während Jack anfing, lustlos auf einer Ecke seines Toasts herum zu kauen. „Kann ich heute endlich springen?"

Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir könnten es ja mal-"

„Nein!", fiel ihm seine Frau entschieden ins Wort. „Es ist noch zu früh."

„Aber er ist ein guter Reiter." Claire drehte sich um und warf ihm einen ihrer wütenden Blicke – Todesblicke, wie er sie bei sich nannte – zu. „Alex, würdest du dir schnell draußen was mit ansehen?" Er biss schnell noch von seinem Toast ab, stand dann langsam auf und ging mit ihr ins Nebenzimmer. Als würden die Kinder das nicht durchschauen, als würden sie nicht an der Tür lauschen, wie immer.

„So geht das nicht, wir müssen uns vor den Kindern einig sein."

„Schon klar, aber es stimmt doch, er ist ein sicherer Reiter. Und du hast doch auch in seinem Alter mit dem Springen angefangen!"

„Und du warst es doch, der bei Charlotte ein riesiges Theater darum gemacht hat, und sie war fast ein Jahr älter als Jack es jetzt ist!"

„Das war was anderes."

„Warum, weil sie ein Mädchen ist?"

„Nein…ich meine, ein bisschen, vielleicht."

Claire schüttelte den Kopf, diese Logik war ihr schleierhaft. „Warten wir zumindest, bis er sechs wird. Dann kann er sich einige Monate lang auf etwas freuen."

„Von mir aus."

Sie gingen in die Küche zurück, wo Charlotte und Jack sich schon wieder wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit in den Haaren lagen.

„Blödmann!"

„Selber!"

Alex ging dazwischen. „Hey, ihr zwei, hört auf euch ständig zu streiten."

„Er hat gesagt, Mädchen können nicht so gut reiten wie Jungs." Claire warf ihrem Mann einen verärgerten Blick zu, ein wortloses „da hast du's".

„Das ist doch Quatsch", lenkte Alex ein, „natürlich können Mädchen genauso gut reiten, manche sogar besser. Er will dich nur ärgern."

„Siehst du!" Charlotte stand vom Tisch auf, wobei sie Jack etwas rabiater als nötig streifte und holte ihre Schultasche. „Wir müssen gehen, Dad."

„Ja, gleich." Er schenkte sich schnell eine Tasse Tee ein und trank sie in hastigen Zügen.

In diesem Augenblick betrat Jodi das Haus. „Morgen, Leute! Hier ist die Post."

Claire nahm sie entgegen, voller Misstrauen angesichts der fröhlichen Stimmung. Jodi arbeitete meistens schlampig, wenn sie gerade verliebt war.

„Danke. Hast du schon den Zaun auf Skinny Jim's repariert?"

Die jüngere Arbeiterin verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, ja, mach ich gleich." Alex glaubte, ein leises „Sklaventreiberin" zu hören, als Jodi die Küche verließ und musste unweigerlich darüber schmunzeln.

Claires Laune verbesserte sich schlagartig, als sie die Post durchging. „Eine Postkarte von Tess und Nick!"

„Was schreiben sie?"

„Sie sind jetzt in San Miguel de Tucu – im Urlaub jedenfalls. Schönes Wetter, viel Kultur, das Übliche…"

„Lass mich auch mal sehen, Mum!" Claire reichte die Postkarte an ihre Tochter weiter und öffnete den nächsten, offiziell aussehenden Brief.

Ihr Lächeln erstarrte plötzlich und verschwand völlig, als sie begann, ihn zu lesen; sie schien voller Unglauben über den Inhalt. Alex spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist los?"

„Er ist…von Peters Anwalt."

Alex' Herz schien für einen Moment lang stehen zu bleiben. Das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein! Trat nach all den Jahren nun etwa genau das ein, was er im Stillen immer gefürchtet hatte? Er schaute zu Claire; ihre Blicke trafen sich, voll von unausgesprochenem Verständnis darüber, was dieser Brief zu bedeuten hatte.

Claire faltete das Schreiben ruhig wieder zusammen, doch er ahnte, dass sie es am liebsten in Stücke gerissen hätte.

„Wer ist Peter?", fragte Jack neugierig.

„Nur ein…alter Bekannter.", erklärte seine Mutter mit gespielter Leichtigkeit, ohne ihren Mann dabei anzusehen.

„Wir müssen jetzt wirklich los, Daddy, sonst wird Mrs. Graham böse." Alex rührte sich nicht. „Bitte, Dad!"

„Ja." Er stand auf, schwerfällig. „Wir reden nachher weiter."

„Da-ad!"

„Ich komme!"

„**H**allo?" Eine Frau hatte den Hörer abgenommen.

„Hallo, ist das hier noch der Anschluss von Peter Johnson?"

„Wer spricht da, bitte?"

„Claire McLeod." Es folgte eine merkwürdige Pause, die ihr schon sagte, dass sie richtig lag. „Hallo, sind Sie noch dran?"

„Ja.", antwortete die Frauenstimme kühl. „Hier ist Julia Johnson."

„Oh." Sie fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl dabei, mit Peters Frau zu telefonieren. „Ist Peter zuhause?"

„Ja, ist er. Ich hole ihn ans Telefon."

„Danke." Julia hatte das Telefon schon weggelegt, im Hintergrund hörte man sie einige Treppen emporsteigen. Nach einigen Sekunden wurde der Hörer wieder aufgehoben.

„Ja?"

„Hallo Peter, hier ist Claire." Sie bemühte sich, sachlich zu klingen. Ihm die Meinung zu sagen, würde bei Peter auf taube Ohren stoßen.

„Oh, hallo. Wie-"

„Lass uns gleich zur Sache kommen." Sie konnte diese aufgesetzte Freundlichkeit nicht ausstehen. „Du kannst nicht einfach verlangen, Charlotte zu sehen, wenn dir danach ist."

„Jetzt mal langsam. Du hast doch den Brief bekommen, darin wird alles erläutert. Rechtlich gesehen kannst du mir nicht verbieten, meine Tochter zu sehen."

„_Deine_ Tochter?" Zum Teufel mit der Selbstbeherrschung. „Seit wann denn das! Du hast sie nie besucht, dich nicht einmal nach ihr erkundigt. Auf all die Briefe, die ich dir im ersten Jahr noch geschickt habe, hast du niemals geantwortet. Kein Wort von dir, acht Jahre lang! Und da denkst du dir, du kannst hier einfach aufkreuzen und mein Kind soll dir um den Hals fallen? _Deine _Tochter! Du hattest nicht einmal den Mut, mir selbst zu sagen, dass du sie sehen willst."

„Du hättest sie mich doch niemals einfach besuchen lassen! Wer hat mir damals ins Gesicht gesagt, ich wäre nicht der Vater?"

„Jetzt fang nicht wieder damit an, das kann man doch gar nicht vergleichen! Du wusstest doch nie, was du eigentlich willst. Und was sagt eigentlich deine Frau dazu, dass du aus heiterem Himmel auf einem Besuchsrecht bestehst?"

„Julia und ich werden uns trennen, aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache." Am Klang seiner Stimme hörte sie, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. „Claire, ich wollte immer nur meine Familie schützen, das heißt nicht…dass ich nicht an Charlotte gedacht habe."

„An ein Kind denken und für es da sein sind zwei verschiedene Dinge!"

„Ja, natürlich, und ich will einen Teil davon jetzt wieder gut machen."

„Ziemlich spät dafür, findest du nicht?"

„Bitte, ich will keinen Streit."

„Ich doch auch nicht." Sie seufzte, wobei sich ihr klammernder Griff um den Telefonhörer etwas lockerte. „Es geht hier um Charlotte- ich will sie nicht verunsichern."

„Ach, und es gibt ihr mehr Sicherheit, wenn sie ihren Vater gar nicht kennen lernt oder ihn mal schnell besucht, wenn sie 18 ist! Ich will doch nur Zeit mit ihr verbringen, mehr nicht. Sie hat ein Recht auf Kontakt zu ihrem Vater!"

„Peter, du verstehst mich falsch…sie hat schon einen Vater."

„Alex…" Er sprach den Namen voller Hass aus. „Sie denkt, er ist ihr Vater!"

„Nein, ich würde meine Tochter niemals anlügen. Sie kennt die Wahrheit…aber es spielt keine Rolle, Alex ist für sie ihr Dad. Und er ist ein guter Vater, er hat sich immer um sie gekümmert!"

„Und ich passe natürlich nicht ins Bild der kleinen, glücklichen Familie.", bemerkte er verbittert.

„So wie Charlotte nicht ins Bild _deiner_ glücklichen Familie gepasst hat! Du hast dich acht Jahre nicht gemeldet; was hast du erwartet- dass alles still steht, bis du es dir anders überlegst?"

„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du möchtest, dass Charlotte weiß, wer ihr Vater ist."

„Ja, aber…die Lage…war damals natürlich anders."

„Weil du allein warst. Claire, ich weiß…dass ich viele Fehler gemacht habe. Das ist mir bewusst, okay? Es tut mir Leid, aber bitte, lass mich die Jahre nachholen. Ich will mein Kind kennen lernen."

Claire war hin und her gerissen. Sie hörte die Ehrlichkeit in Peters Bitte, wusste, dass beide, sowohl Charlotte als auch Peter, ein Recht auf den Kontakt hatten- aber es war nicht fair. Es war verdammt noch mal nicht fair, dass Peter aufgrund einer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht, die ein Fehler gewesen war, einfach auftauchen und seine Rechte als Vater geltend machen konnte, während es Alex war, der Charlotte die Windeln gewechselt hatte, der ihr abends Gutenachtgeschichten vorlas. Alles hatte gerade gestimmt, die Familie, die beiden Farmen- und jetzt das.

„Bist du noch dran?"

„Ja. Wie wäre es mit nächstem Wochenende, Sonntag vielleicht?"

„Das wäre-"

„Unter einer Bedingung: Du wirst nicht mit ihr allein sein. Vorerst nicht. Und wag es nicht, sie jemals in eine Konfliktsituation zu bringen!"

„Was für eine Konfliktsituation denn?"

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Alex hat nun nicht gerade zu deinen Freunden gezählt und ich möchte dich auch nicht vor Gericht wieder sehen."

„Keine Sorge, ich…werde nichts tun oder sagen, das Charlotte schaden könnte. Auch nicht in Bezug auf euch." Er war hörbar glücklich über die friedliche Lösung und hätte in diesem Moment wohl allem zugestimmt. „Und das mit dem Anwalt…hat sich dann wohl erledigt."

Sie nickte erleichtert, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte. „Sonntag dann. Wegen der Uhrzeit telefonieren wir noch mal."

„Okay."

„Bis dann."

**A**lex konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatte einfach so entschieden, dass Peter Zeit mit Charlotte verbringen dürfte, ohne ihn vorzuwarnen, ohne es mit ihm zu besprechen. Peter brauchte nur ein Wort zu sagen und schon öffnete sie ihm die Tür. Er fühlte sich hintergangen; es tat weh, nach allem so ausgeschlossen zu werden. „Du hast zugestimmt!"

„Was sollte ich denn machen, er wäre vor Gericht gegangen!"

„Dann hätten wir eben für unser Recht gekämpft!"

Claire schnaubte sarkastisch. „Ja klar, und die wären natürlich auf unserer Seite gewesen. Alex, die wissen nicht, wie die letzten Jahre waren…für sie ist Peter nun einmal der Vater."

„Oh ja, und ein ganz toller noch dazu!"

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Aber es ist doch besser so, als wenn das ganze in einem ewigen Rechtsstreit geendet hätte…früher oder später hätte das auch die Kinder belastet."

„Ach, hör auf. Du bist doch ihrer Meinung…"

„Welcher Meinung?"

„Dass ein Kind zu den leiblichen Eltern gehört. Ich war der Platzhalter, ein ausreichender Ersatz bis Peter zurückkommt."

„Wenn du das so siehst, dann bist du ein Idiot!", schrie sie wütend. Diese Äußerung bereute sie bitter, als sie den verletzten Blick in seinen Augen sah. Es war ihr einfach so rausgerutscht, im Eifer des Gefechts, sie hatte es doch nicht gewollt. „Ich meine…so ist es nicht…du siehst das falsch…"

„Schon gut, Claire, wenigstens bist du ehrlich." Er schmiss die Autoschlüssel, die er immer noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf den Tisch und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um.

„Wohin gehst du?"

„Raus, einfach nur raus hier!" Sie lief ihm nach; es war schwer, mit seinen schnellen, großen Schritten mitzuhalten. Er entfernte sich von der unmittelbaren Umgebung des Hauses und ging immer weiter, über die Wiese in Richtung Badewanne.

„Warte doch mal! Bleib bitte stehen, wir müssen noch einiges klären. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, du weißt doch, wie das manchmal ist…es war bloß, weil du angedeutet hast, ich hätte dich nur benutzt." Er lief immer weiter und ignorierte sie, was Claire schließlich dazu trieb, ins andere Extrem überzuschlagen, in die einzige Sprache, die er manchmal verstand. „_Alex_ _Ryan_, bleib verdammt noch mal stehen, damit ich mit dir reden kann!"

Das wirkte, er drehte sich überrascht um. „Was, das war schon alles? Ich glaube, in Gungellan gibt es tatsächlich noch ein paar Leute, die dich nicht gehört haben."

Sie stapfte entschlossen auf ihn zu. „Es tut mir Leid, Alex. Nicht nur wegen dem, was ich gesagt habe…wegen allem. Ich hätte dich mit einbeziehen sollen."

Alex war verwundert – seine Frau entschuldigte sich äußerst selten. Er wandte seinen Blick einen Moment lang von ihr ab und musterte das Windrad, dessen klapperndes Geräusch ihm immer so auf die Nerven fiel.

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Nicht wirklich. Es ist nur…ich war dabei, als sie geboren wurde. Es mag verrückt klingen, aber...ich hatte vergessen, dass sie nicht meine Tochter ist, für die meiste Zeit. Und jetzt taucht er einfach auf und alles ändert sich, einfach so. Er hat das nicht verdient! Und Charlotte, ich meine…" Er stockte und starrte weiterhin auf das Windrad, als gäbe es dort etwas besonders interessantes zu beobachten. Sie wusste, dass er es nur tat, um die Tränen in seinen Augen zu verbergen. Er war verdammt schlecht darin. „…was, wenn sie nun…"

Claire näherte sich ihm langsam. „Alex, hör mir zu." Sie widerstand dem Verlangen, ihn fest an sich zu drücken und legte stattdessen nur leicht ihre Arme um seine Taille, während er regungslos stehen blieb. „Sieh mich mal an."

Er tat es und sein verzweifelter Blick traf sie mitten ins Herz. Sie hatte ihn seit Harrys Tod nicht mehr so verletzt gesehen. Es waren keine Worte mehr nötig, sie wusste, was er fühlte- doch alles, was sie wollte, war, ihm dieses Gefühl zu nehmen.

Gegen aufsteigende Tränen kämpfend – das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war eine heulende Frau – begann Claire nach Worten zu suchen, die ihm den Schmerz nehmen könnten. „_Du_ bist Charlottes Dad und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern. Du bist der Mensch, der sich jeden Tag um sie kümmert; sie liebt dich und das weißt du. Immerhin hast du ihr das Reiten beigebracht, das wiegt ja wohl stärker als irgendeine Blutsverwandtschaft!"

Der letzte Satz brachte tatsächlich ein Lächeln zurück auf seine Lippen, ein kurzes Strahlen in seine Augen. „Na, das will ich doch hoffen!"

Alex zog seine Frau fest an sich und legte seine Arme um sie. Der Körperkontakt tat ihm gut, die Wärme, das sichere Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Für eine Weile verharrten sie so, ohne Worte, begleitet nur vom Klang des Windrads.

**O**hne dass Alex oder Claire über die Neuigkeiten gesprochen hätten, schienen bis zum Nachmittag alle auf Drover's Run – einschließlich Jodi – zu spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Stevie versuchte, jegliche Probleme selbst zu bewältigen und die Arbeit soweit möglich zwischen sich und Jodi aufzuteilen, während Meg auf Jack aufpasste. Sollte ihre Intention gewesen sein, Claire unbemerkt zu entlasten, so war das fehlgeschlagen. Natürlich merkte sie, was los war, aber zur allgemeinen Überraschung wehrte sie sich nicht dagegen. Im Gegenteil, sie war dankbar dafür – was sie natürlich niemals zugegeben hätte. Sie und Alex saßen gerade im Büro über den Büchern, als Charlotte hereingestürmt kam.

„Hallo!"

„Hallo, Char!" - „Hallo, wie war's in der Schule?"

Das Mädchen strahlte und ließ die Schultasche achtlos in eine Ecke fallen. „Wir haben das Diktat zurückbekommen, und ich hab einen smiley. Den mit dem offenen Mund, nicht den mit dem geschlossenen!"

„Oh, das ist toll!", lobte Claire.

„Mann, so einen hab ich selten bekommen."

Charlotte lachte über den Kommentar ihres Stiefvaters. „Das hat Terry auch gesagt."

„Er hat dich von der Bushaltestelle abgeholt?"

„Ja. Musst du nicht drüben auf Killarney arbeiten, Dad?"

„Ich bin heute früher heimgekommen. Wir…haben nämlich was Wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen." Er wechselte schnell einen Blick mit seiner Frau.

„Okay." Seine Tochter setzte sich kleinlaut auf einen Stuhl. Solche Gespräche bedeuteten meistens, dass sie irgendetwas angestellt hatte.

Es war an Claire, das Thema anzuschneiden, aber ihr war ziemlich unwohl dabei. Wie führte man bitteschön ein Kind behutsam an die Tatsache heran, dass der leibliche Vater es nach acht Jahren auf einmal treffen wollte? Eine gute Einleitung fiel ihr nicht ein, sie war immer eher für die direkte Verständigung gewesen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte peinliche Stille, bis Claire endlich den Anfang wagte. „Ähm, Charlotte, es geht um deinen Vater."

„Was ist mit Dad?", fragte sie beunruhigt.

„Nichts, es ist alles in Ordnung. Aber wir haben doch jetzt schon ein paar Mal darüber gesprochen…dass du eigentlich zwei Dads hast."

„So wie bei Aschenputtel mit den zwei Mum's."

„Genau. Nur, dass Aschenputtels Stiefmutter böse war."

„Ja, ja, das hab ich schon verstanden. Kann ich jetzt mit Roy spielen gehen?" Das Thema war ihr sichtlich unangenehm.

Claire stand auf, ging zum Stuhl ihrer Tochter, hockte sich neben ihr hin und strich ihr liebevoll über das Haar. „Das hier ist wirklich wichtig, Schatz. Dein…anderer Vater…" Das Wort „richtiger" erschien ihr hier nicht passend. „…möchte dich nämlich gerne kennen lernen."

„Wieso?"

„Na ja…weil du eben seine Tochter bist."

„Aber wieso auf einmal?"

Diese Frage hatte sie gefürchtet. „Ich denke, er sehnt sich nach dir, weil sich vieles in seinem Leben verändert hat und er jetzt…mehr Zeit hat." Das war wohl die schlechteste Erklärung für eine Achtjährige, dachte sich Claire, die sie hätte wählen können. ‚Toll gemacht, McLeod.'

„Aber wie kann er sich nach mir sehnen, wenn er mich nicht kennt?"

Gute Frage. „Weil er weiß, dass es dich gibt." Als Claire den zweifelnden Blick ihrer Tochter sah, entschied sie sich doch für die Ausweichtaktik. „Er will dich erstmal kennen lernen, und dann sehen wir weiter. Vielleicht könntet ihr öfter mal was zusammen unternehmen. Er wohnt in Fisher, da kann man viel machen."

„Fisher ist doof."

„Warum denn das?"

„Weil halt. Und ich will keinen neuen Dad!" Sie verschränkte trotzig die Arme und lehnte sich zurück.

„Das wär ja auch noch schöner." Auch Alex ging um den Schreibtisch herum und lehnte sich auf der anderen Seite dagegen. „Keine Sorge, ich werde dir weiterhin sagen, dass du ins Bett gehen sollst und dich daran erinnern, deine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Zwischen uns ändert sich nichts, Mebsi." Charlottes Mundwinkel zuckten bei ihrem früheren Spitznamen. Sie musste sich klar bemühen, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Alles klar, Prinzessin?"

„Ja", murmelte sie leise. Begeistert war sie von den Neuigkeiten immer noch nicht, genau wie Alex, der sich um ihretwillen zu einer lässigen Einstellung zwang. Innerlich sah es in ihm jedoch anders aus…der Gedanke, dass sein kleines Mädchen eben nicht _sein _kleines Mädchen war, zerriss ihm das Herz.

„**H**allo, Peter."

„Claire…" Er lächelte verhalten, stand von seinem Tisch auf und schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. „Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert."

„Du dich auch nicht.", stellte sie trocken fest. Einen Moment lang rangen beide nach Worten. Claire hatte bewusst einen neutralen Ort für das Treffen gewählt, ein Café in Gungellan, das erst vor einigen Monaten neu eröffnet hatte. Auf diese Weise gab es keine Erinnerungen, die sie beide mit dem Platz verbinden konnten.

„Wo ist-"

„Ich hab sie erstmal im Wagen gelassen; es gibt da noch etwas zu klären."

Er seufzte entnervt und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Also schön, leg los."

„Was sind deine Pläne? Wie stellst du dir die Zukunft vor, den Kontakt zu Charlotte? Ist es dir ernst mit dem Besuchsrecht?"

„Natürlich ist es das, denkst du es war einfach nur so eine spontane Idee?"

„Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht."

„Claire, ich bitte dich…"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass sie nachher enttäuscht ist, wenn du dich nicht mehr meldest."

„Das wird nicht passieren. Hör zu, ich hab lange gebraucht, um den Mut hierzu zu finden." Claire musterte ihn prüfend; es schien ihm Ernst zu sein, aber wie lange würde das anhalten? Ihr Gedankenstrang wurde vom Geräusch einer Autotür und Schritten unterbrochen.

„Mum, mir ist heiß da drinnen."

Bevor Claire noch etwas sagen konnte, stand ihre Tochter schon neben ihr. Sie blickte neugierig und ein wenig verlegen zu dem fremden Mann auf. Peter starrte zurück, und plötzlich veränderte sich etwas in seiner Mimik – sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war- aber sein Blick wirkte weicher und seine Augen waren von einem Strahlen erfüllt. Er war sichtlich überwältigt. „Hallo, Charlotte. Ich bin…Peter."

**A**lex lehnte in gebückter Haltung am Zaun des Paddocks, in dem sich Trinity, der teure Deckhengst, gerade von seiner Hauptaufgabe erholte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt allerdings nicht dem schönen Rappen, sondern vielmehr dem umliegenden Weideland. Hier, in der freien Natur, konnte er seine Gedanken ordnen, planen…loslassen. Alles erschien ihm ein wenig klarer.

Angesichts der Ereignisse der letzten Tage kamen unweigerlich zahlreiche Bilder in ihm hoch – Bilder von Charlotte, immer wieder Charlotte, bei ihren ersten Schritten, dem ersten Wort, dem ersten Schultag. Und er dachte an Jack, an Claire, an alles, was sie gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten – die Probleme mit ihren Vätern früher und später dann der Tod der beiden, die zwei schlimmen Unfälle von Claire und die anschließende Rehabilitation, die Zeit, die Jack als Kleinkind wegen Verdacht auf Meningitis im Krankenhaus verbringen musste. Dagegen schien Peters plötzliche Anwesenheit ein eher kleines Übel zu sein. Keine Katastrophe bahnte sich an, es würde niemand verletzt werden, alles würde nahezu gleich bleiben. Natürlich hatte Charlotte auch ein Recht darauf, ihren leiblichen Vater kennen zu lernen. Aber warum war Alex dann so wütend?

Vielleicht, weil die Alternative immer in greifbarer Nähe schien. Er war ihr Stiefvater, und dieses winzige „Stief-", das seine Rolle einschränkte, störte ihn gewaltig. Was wäre gewesen, wenn er früher mit Claire zusammen gekommen wäre, wenn er Charlottes Vater wäre? Was, wenn Claire nie diesen Brief an Peter geschickt hätte?

Aber es gab auch eine andere Seite: Was wäre, wenn Claire damals bei einem der Unfälle gestorben wäre? Wenn es Jack nie gegeben hätte?

Letztlich konnten sie nicht wissen, wie ihr Leben hätte aussehen können, aber eines stand für ihn außer Frage: Es könnte schlechter sein, wesentlich schlechter.

Alex hörte ein paar Schritte hinter sich. „Hey.", begrüßte ihn eine Stimme sanft.

Er hatte sie schon an ihrem Gang erkannt und grinste, ohne sich dabei umzudrehen. „Hey."

Claire kam zu ihm und lehnte sich auch an den Zaun des Paddocks, mit einem Fuß auf dem untersten Balken stehend. „Nach all den Jahren ist der Sonnenuntergang auf Drover's immer noch das Schönste, oder?"

„Wow, irgendwie hätte ich dich nicht für den romantischen Typ gehalten." Sie gab ihm für den neckischen Kommentar einen leichten Schubs, woraufhin er sie abwehrend und zugleich liebevoll in seine Arme schloss.

„Wie wars?"

„Ganz in Ordnung. Zunächst waren alle ziemlich verkrampft, aber gegen Ende wurde es dann besser. Wir haben ein Eis gegessen und am Schluss hat er versprochen, bald anzurufen."

Er nickte nur. „Und Charlotte?"

„Sie war anfangs nicht gerade begeistert – geschweige denn höflich, aber sie freut sich darauf, ihre Schwestern kennen zu lernen und ich denke, sie werden über kurz oder lang miteinander klar kommen. Sie hat auf dem Heimweg tausend Fragen gestellt, aber einige Dinge soll er ihr selbst erklären, wenn sie älter ist. Ich glaube aber, dass sie ganz gut damit zurecht kommt."

Claire sah ihn lange an.

Er wusste nicht genau, was in ihrem Kopf vorging, aber er liebte es, so angesehen zu werden. Ihre Augen waren wunderschön…jedes Mal, wenn er wirklich, nicht nur flüchtig, hinein sah, wünschte er sich, dass der Moment nie vorbei gehen würde.

„Und wie geht es dir dabei?"

Wie ging es ihm? Er war eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig, dass dieser Mann wegen ein paar Genen eine Chance nach der anderen bekommen würde. Aber dann gab es da noch etwas anderes…er war hier, Peter war in Fisher. Er hatte all dies – Claire, Charlotte, Jack, seine Freunde, das Land – und er liebte es, selbst wenn die Dinge mal nicht gut liefen. Und vielleicht war es nur wegen dieser merkwürdigen Stimmung, in die schöne Abende im Freien ihn manchmal versetzen, oder wegen des Bieres, aber er hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, an etwas Großartigem teilzuhaben. „Es ist schon in Ordnung."

„Wirklich?"

„Yep. Weißt du, Claire, eigentlich haben wir doch ein verdammtes Glück."

Für eine Weile sahen sie noch zu, wie die Sonne die entfernten Weiden erst in ein rötliches Licht tauchte und schließlich doch am Horizont verschwand. Sie machten sich über diverse romantische „Weiberfilme" lustig, in denen Sonnenuntergänge für schnulzige Happy Ends fungierten, und hatten doch ihre Freude daran. Als ihnen die Herbsttemperaturen zu unangenehm wurden, gingen sie ins Haus, wo Meg sich darüber beschwerte, dass das Essen längst kalt geworden war. Es wurde ein relativ gewöhnlicher Abend – Claire schimpfte mit Jack, weil er vor dem Abendessen eine ganze Tafel Schokolade gegessen hatte, Charlotte und Jack stritten sich ums Fernsehprogramm, Jodi nervte alle mit ihren Geschichten von der weit überlegenen europäischen Lebensart, was von Claire und Stevie sarkastisch kommentiert wurde.

Alex lächelte.


End file.
